Alek
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Youngest son of Voldemort and the next Dark Lord if his brothers have anything to say about it. His power is so innocent and amazing it can become addicting if not controlled properly. Alek is sinking he doesn't want to be what his brothers are forcing him to be but how can he escape. A secret no one has told him brings him to what just may be his freedom. Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as some of you know I've tried this OS before . I didn't like any of the idea's I went with before so I'm going to try it again because I like writing these.**

 **Alek is the son of Tom Riddle. The youngest son. He has a few older brothers. A lot older than him. Alek was raised by his eldest brother Bradline. He is now off to Hogwarts.**

* * *

Alekxander Thomas Riddle bit his lip as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was already in his robes. His hair mid back was tied back. His eyes were light blue almost silver. He quickly found a cabin up front and hid in it.

" You cant be in here." Alek spun to see a few people. " This is a teachers cabin. "

Alek reopened the door and ran into someone.

" Oh, hey, Alek." Alek looked up and smiled, " It's been awhile."

"Logan!" Alek beamed, " What are you doing here?"

"I'm Apprenticing Master Snape in Potions. " Logan sat down pulling Alek down beside him. Logan looked like an Adonas in Alek's eyes. His hair was black as well and pulled back just below his shoulder, his eyes were ocean blue. " So it's your first year?"

"Yep." Alek replied, tucking stray hair behind his ear. " I can't wait. "

"Students really aren't allowed here. " The same man repeated. " The child must leave."

"Potter." Severus sneered, " His brother is the new Transfiguration's teacher. "

"Oh, hello Master Snape." Alek said quickly, then frowned his eyes flashing, "Potter?"

"That's correct ." Harry Potter stated " Who are you?"

" I'm Alekxander Thomas Riddle." Alek said , courageiously , " The youngest son of Tom Riddle. "

* * *

Harry Potter frowned. It had been ten years since the war that meant that this kid was one when his father was killed. He opened his mouth to say something but the boy pulled out a sketch book and began sketching with his art quill.

" So , Mr. Riddle..."

"I'd rather you not talk to me." Harry flinched, " I know all about you. My big brothers told me all about you. "

Harry nibbled his own lip trying to think of something to say to the child.

"Which of the guys are teaching at Hogwarts? " Logan asked, " Brad?"

"No, it's Chlorella. " Alek replied, " Lore, says the Headmistress wasn't going to hire him based on his name alone. But, he's friends with some high level people in the Ministry so he got the job."

Logan laughed he believed it because the Riddle brothers were well known and had big conecetions through some former Death Eaters that had not gone to jail namely Lucius Malfoy. He was reading his Potion's journal . He absently put his arm behind Alek's shoulders. They were close because Alek's brother Redrock or Red and Logan had gone to school together. They'd just got out with last group. Red was off studying Dragons. Red was closest in age to Alek.

* * *

At the station Alek waved goodbye and ran to get on a boat. He was joined by two boys and a girl. He ignored them as his eyes took in everything. When he got up to the castle he smiled at Lore as they were lead inside the Great Hall. He looked around and once again wondered why he couldn't be homeschooled. Being a Riddle he had a lot to live up to. He had nine older brothers.

Brad, Lore, Demios or Demi, Freadrick or Fred, Jackosky or Jack, Kondon or Kon, McKay or Kay, Nickolas or Nick and Redrock or Red then Alek .

Lore began reading names . Alek swallowed roughly. He knew everyone in his family had been in Slytherin because they were his heirs but he didn't think he'd really fit in in Slytherin. But if he didn't get in Slytherin Brad would get mad and he still felt swore from the last time Brad was mad at him over a week a go. He could still remember the punishment and all because of his art.

"RIDDLE, ALEKXANDER!"

Alek swallowed and walked forward.

"The last Riddle." he heard someone whisper, " He's small..."

Everyone was whispering.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Alek blinked he'd just sat down he quickly went to the table and sat away from everyone. He didn't like people. He pulled out one of his sketch books with his quill and began sketching. He was biting his lip when someone moved over across from him.

"Hey." he said, " I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Alek glanced up at the blond.

"I...uh..."

"Alekxander?"

"Al...ek..." he replied, pulling his sketch book towards him. " I'm Alek."

"Did your quill just turn into a coloring quill?"

"Uh... well it's called an Art Quill... Nick my brother he made it for me... I hated switching to my coloring quills so he made me this for me... he makes all sorts of things... " Alek blushed, " See it turns into whatever color I need it to be."

"That's so cool!" Scorpius said beaming, " May I see what your..." Alek was shaking his head but quickly pulled out another sketch book and slid it across the table. " That one must be special huh?"

"Y- eah."

Scorpius was amazed by the sketches and told Alek so.

* * *

Scorpius realized very quickly that he wasn't going to get much from Alek but kept talking hoping they could be friends. Not for any other reason then he wanted a friend. When dinner appeared he fell silent and they ate. He kept glancing up at the shy boy across from him.

"Riddle?" Alek glanced up. " Is your brother the Transfiguration teacher?"

"Yeah... I got nine of them all older than me. " Alek shrugged, " Want some puddin'? "

Scopius nodded and took the offered bowl of pudding. They spent the rest of the feast in silence then followed everyone else down to the Common Room. Scorpius and Alek shared a room. Scorpius went to the bathroom and when he returned it was to see Lore leaving the room. The man ignored him. When the boy entered the room he wavered. Alek's magic was pulsing through the room. He stared at the boy who didn't seem to know he was doing anything.

Alek smirked to himself as he made his magic surround his room mate. He knew how addictive feeling his magic could be for people to feel. He sat sketching in only a pair of boxers. Lore had given him an order and he knew he had to follow it if he didn't want to get punished again. When he saw Scorpius lay down chest raising and falling in time with his magic he cut it off and said good night.

* * *

Alek was gone when Scorpius woke. He was already in the Potions classroom sitting on a desk talking to Logan. His feet kicking absently.

"So he told you to use your magic to recruit everyone?" Logan asked, and Severus glanced over at them, to see Alek nod. Logan sighed, " so they aren't going to let you just have a normal time at school? They're going to turn you into your father?"

"Brad says it's my destiny." Alek replied, " He says I am the reincarnation of our father." Severus wanted to kill the man for telling the small scared child that. " I'm only their half brother... If I knew who my other parent was then they could get custody of me and I can get away from them. "

"You don't know?" Severus asked, looking shocked, " No one ever told you?"

"Do you know, Sev?"

"Come with me." Severus took Alek by the hand and lead him through the halls. Logan following a muggle smoke in his mouth. They stopped on the third floor and entered the teachers living quarters. In the sitting room they saw every teacher but Lore. " Potter, we need a word." Harry nodded and motioned them to follow him into his living room . " No one ever told him."

Harry looked at the three of them.

"HIM?!" Alek cried, sounding like a scared child. " But he killed Father! Brad said so! He was there!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback:_**

Harry Potter stared into Riddle's blue eyes. He'd been here for almost a month and the man had not done anything to him. Except be nice and explain things in a way Dumbledore never had. What was worse Harry was starting to feel things... things he shouldn't feel for this man.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he kissed him.

Tongues battled as they hit the hit the bed. Clothes began being removed. Tom's mouth wondered down to his chest as their naked bodies began getting aroused and sweat began pouring off of them. Tom kissed every inch of Harry's body before tongues battled once more. Harry cried out when he was suddenly lubed and stretched by wandless and nonverble spells. He hadn't felt Tom enter fingers into him but he was being stretched even more.

Harry fucked himself on the older man's fingers it felt so good and his body was on fire. It had never felt this way when he'd been with his other partners. He groaned when a throbbing dick entered him. He wrapped himself legs and arms around the older man as their bodies began dancing the most primitive dance ever. It was slow it was sensual it was perfection.

It was love. Mating.

Harry didn't understand the fire, the burning, the passion, the all encomposing heat until later.

He screamed for his love and his love echoed.

 _end flashback._

That had been the first time. That had been when the boy infront of him must have been concived . Harry remembered giving birth but he'd been told later that the child had died. Now he stared at the boy who looked confused and hurt and betrayed and knew that this was his child. His baby.

"I was told you were dead." Harry finally spoke shaking himself from his memories. " I had been captured by the Death Eaters and taken to Tom." Alek's eyes got big and Harry wondered what the child's brother's called their father. Harry saw the hunger to know more and sat the boy down sitting across from him not caring that they had somehow found themselves back out with the other teachers. " But he didn't torture me or hurt me in anyway. He talked. He told me the truth. Your father wasn't the Dark Lord everyone thought him to be, Alek. He was just fighting for equal rights between Muggles and Wizards he wanted to tell the world about us. Let us be known that's all he wanted. Peace between both worlds one world. "

Alek sat forward. That sounded nice. He'd go for that.

" I kept feeling this nagging feeling whenever he was around. This pull to always be around him. After a while it grew to a need to touch him but I fought denied it. Refused to acknowledge what I was feeling. I was raised by horrible Muggles. I was raised to defeat your father to kill him. After spending as much time with him as I did I didn't want to do that anymore. I fell in love and we had you. As I said I was told you were dead..."

"But Brad ..."

"Your brothers knew about me." Alek's eyes shook. "They knew your father's plans but Brad didn't agree. He agreed with Dumbledore..." Alek flinched he'd been raised to hate the name. None of this was making any sense to him. " Albus was the real Dark Lord. After he was killed I was hoping it was over but the world wouldn't give up they kept fighting against Tom... Tom saw the only way for there to be peace was for him to die. The world bought in to some prophecy Albus had made up where I was the only one who could kill him... So Tom set it up and it about killed me to do it. You're brother saw me kill him, Alek, but I will take an any Oath you want that I would have loved it if he'd had lived. "

Alek nodded he believed. His heart was pounding as he stared into those Emerald eyes. He believed but where did that leave him? If Lore found out he'd tell Brad... He began chewing his lip he didn't notice when it began to bleed he didn't care. This was his way out wasn't it? This man could save him. This man his other Father could save him. Alek's mind was working over time thoughts rushing around in a jumble none staying more than a second. After what seemed like ever he felt a wet rag being pushed against his lip he blinked to see Harry kneeling in front of him rag in hand.

* * *

"What have I said to distress you, child?"

Alek's chest tightened his breath coming in gasps. Lore had just come in and was looking murderous. Alek's body began shaking he could hear Logan and Harry calling for him as Severus stood in front of them blocking them from Lore.

"Breath!" Harry cried, "Breath, Alek!"

"Get Madam Pomfry!" Logan screamed, " Alek!"

Alek let the darkness take him. Let it swallow him the last thing he saw were Emerald eyes and Ocean blue eyes.

He moaned and woke up to a dark room with whispers coming from near by.

"LOGAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "LOGAN!"

"Shhh..." Logan shushed him, pulling him into his arms and sitting him up. " It's okay, Alek, i'm right here you're okay."

Alek relaxed, and sighed. He looked around he was in a dark sitting room. Harry looked like he'd just come running in and he wasn't alone two men were with him.

"Harry?" Alek asked, "Where am I ?"

"We took you away from the school because your brother got rather violent when he walked in to hear what I was telling you. "

"I'm gonna be homeschooled?"

"yes, tiny." one of the men said, "I'm going to be teaching you. I'm Remus Lupin. This is Sirius Black. "

"This is Logan Spencer ." Alek said, "And I'm Alekxander Thomas Riddle."

"Eh?" Sirius Black said, " The youngest kid huh? "

Alek nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Alek screamed again as soon as the adults left the room.

Logan came running back in he took a small ball from his pocket and tapped his wand on it. It began glowing. Alek calmed and took it.

"Sorry, I forgot." Logan soothed, " We're just finishing up your room don't worry you're okay."

"Don't leave me..." His voice was small and reminded Harry of himself when Severus, Sirius , and Remus had saved him. He couldn't help it he pulled Alek on to his hip and hugged him. He could tell the child was shocked. He could also tell he was abused from the way he tried to pull away. " Now none of that, Alekxander, Logan says you don't like small dark spaces so we spent the whole time you were resting preparing the basics of an attic room for you. It's huge. It has a ton of book shelves along the walls and a perfect bed. I loved this kind of bed when I was rescued from my abusers. It didn't make me hurt as bad as they healed me. "

Alek was intreaged to say the least. He was set down as soon as they reached the attic his eyes went wide. Everything looked brand new. He was used to these sort of things being on their last leg when they got to him. The shelves were filled with books. Art sets were set over in a corner his heart ached to run to those and see what was there. He'd had to make his own over the years.

"Wow." he breathed, "So where do I sleep?"

The room was quiet for awhile. Then he was picked up again and set on the softest bed he'd ever felt.

"Right here, Alekxander."

"Alek." Alek corrected, " They call me that name and I don't like it."

"Sure kiddo." Sirius replied, " So you like art?"

"I'm not supposed to do it." Alek whispered, " Brad gets mad at me but I do it anyway. " He cursed himself he had no idea why he was spilling his guts to these people. " He punished me last week cuz he found me drawing in my sketch book. "

* * *

Harry felt rage building inside of him but he pushed it down and took his son in his arms. Sitting on the bed holding him.

"He should be the Dark Lord not me, " Alek mumbled, "He's real into torture..."

"What do you mean, Alek?" Alek looked into Logan's eyes and what little control he had melted tears began pouring out of his eyes. "Alek?"

"He would do stuff to me... not sexually never like that... but he would do stuff to himself as he punished me..."

Logan's eyes flashed but he quickly hid it. Alek wasn't blinking or looking away and he knew what the child wanted him to do.

"Will you let Snape look instead of me, Alek?" Logan watched Alek blink . " I'm afraid of what I would do at this point."

Severus arrived a little later and Alek let him in his head.

* * *

Harry was once again holding his son but this time the child was breaking down on him. He flashed back to Severus doing this for him back when he was this age and had been inside his head. He needed to know what Severus had seen what they had been doing to his baby all this time. When Harry was asleep he gently changed his child only to see how bad the abuse had been. He then got the child tucked in and kissed his head.

"Toys!" Harry hissed more to himself than the others. " He needs toys! Lots of toys! "

"He likes wolves." Logan piped up as they set the wards and trugged down to the kitchen. " Loves them, he's convinced that he'll turn into one once I teach him to become an animagus. He's loved wolves since he was a baby. "

"You known him a long time?"

"Well yeah." Logan replied, " I'm the same age as Red. Alek was just a baby when we met. " He shrugged he wasn't about to out himself on how he felt for the boy. " I would have done something if I could but I was in much of the same situation and couldn't help. "

"Toys!" Harry hissed again. " Wolves, Stags, Grims..."

Sirius and Remus chuckled as Severus rolled his eyes. Harry was pacing mumbling to himself. They tracked him to and fro.

"I'm willing to go back to spying..."

"NO!" Harry snapped, at him, " That is not an option."

"I can do it." Logan replied, they all looked at him. "I told you Red and I close. Best Mates. He trusts me when he trusts no one else. Oh, and there is one brother you can trust."

"Which one?" Remus wondered, " and why can we trust him?"

"Nick. " Logan answered, " He works in the DoM. He always did his best to try and protect Harry and support his art talent. Just do me a favor and don't let the guy around Alek. His brothers are way too interested in their little brother."

* * *

Alek woke slowly and sat up rubbing his eyes. He heard the door open and then three men came up the stairs. Harry , the other two men... Sirius and Remus was it? Yeah that was it.

They allowed him to eat then began healing him.

"Is Logan at the school?" he finally asked, he was rewarded with an arm full of Wolf plushies. " Harry..."

"Logan will be back when classes are over." Harry ran his finger's through his son's hair. " Just relax, Alek. "

Alek bit his lip and began chewing it. He had only felt safe because Logan had been around he suddenly had a sickening thought.

"He's not going to try and spy on my brothers because he's close to Red is he?!" His eyes got wide and he began having a panic attack. "NO! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THAT! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM! HE'LL GET HURT! BRAD WILL KILL HIM!"

It took forever and several potions to calm Alek down. When they had the boy was asleep again having bawled himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Logan got back he had Alek in his arms clinging to him. What shocked him was that Alek kissed him. He was too shocked to respond. He pushed Alek back on to his feet breaking the kiss. They had an audience after all.

"I wont let you put yourself in danger , Logan!" Alek cried barring his head in Logan's shirt. He had fisted it as well. " I won't let you spy on them! You'll get hurt! or worse killed!"

Severus smirked and walked past them to where the other three adults were standing.

"I think you two should take this upstairs." Harry finally said, "Just keep it PG!"

Logan picked Alek up in his arms bridle style and took him to his room in the attic. He sat on the bed with Alek in his lap.

"Alek, it's our best plan." He said calmly. "I wont take any mark. I'll convince them that it's the best way to get information for them..."

"NO!" Alek screamed looking Logan in the eyes he was crying. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DOUBLE AGENT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS ! I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!"

Logan smiled at the boy in his lap and cupped his cheek wiping away his tears.

"It's all I can do to keep you safe, Alek."

"No, it's not!" Alek bawled shaking his head. " You can help me! You can stay here with me!"

"I know you don't want me to go, Alek." he put his forehead to Alek's to stare in to his perfect eyes. " But I have to do this for you. I have to!"

"Please dont!"

"I'll come home to you every chance I get." Logan swore. He didn't see the four adults. "I swear it! Just please except my choice! Because that's what it is MY choice. No one asked me to do this I volunteered. "

Alek sobbed in desperation but nodded in defeat. He grabbed Logan's shirt again and hid his head.

Logan sighed and held him.

"Thank you, Alek."

* * *

Logan walked into Riddle Manor. Just as he had figured Death Eaters had gathered, old ones and ones that had been recruited over the years.

"Mr. Malfoy." Logan said walking up to the man. "Can you inform the Master that I wish to speak to all of the brothers."

"All of them?" Lucius sneered grabbing Logan's chin . " Why?"

"Back away, Malfoy." Brad barked, Lucius backed away. "Logan belongs to Alekxander." He looked around at everyone. "Is that clear?" they all kneeled and said 'Yes, Master.' "No one is to touch him." he looked right at Logan. "Follow me, Logan."

"Yes, Master." Logan bowed, He hated having to call Brad master but knew it was necessary to protect Alek. They all sat gathered waiting in thrones. One throne remained empty. "I did help remove Alek from the school." He was now kneeling. " To gain Potter's trust and keep my friendship with Alek strong. I know where the child is but it is under a Fidilus so I can't reveal where it is. I'm here to offer to be your spy."

"Spy?" Red asked, he bit his lip looking a bit worried, "You mean feed us information?"

"Exactly." Logan nodded, "It's why I didn't come with everyone else. I wanted them to think I am firmly in their camp."

"So you'll be our spy and pretend to be theirs?" Brad asked.

"I have not made the offer to them." Logan lied, "I will if you wish. "

"Let me guess you think you can pull this off and stick close to Alekxander?" Lore laughed, " How would you go about this?"

"I'll tell them what you want me to." Logan said "and tell you everything I hear while there. I will keep Alek on the correct path and remind him of his teachings and who he is meant to be. " Logan swallowed the vile in his mouth. " My first report will be now. Alek is staying with Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape."

"I see." Demi rubbed his chin. "This wont be easy. "

"Let me take a guess." Fred beamed slyly. "You think it will be better if you don't take the mark?"

"Alek would never trust me if I did." Logan agreed.

"He's right." Kon replied, he was sitting side ways in his throne his legs crossed. He was reading a Yaoi manga and was smiling. "Alek would toss Logan to the side even though he's totally in love with him."

"In...love...?" Logan looked up. "With...me?"

"Merlin!"Kay laughed "You're so blind! He's head over heels in love with you."

'That's why he kissed me?' Logan thought 'Well, it's not like I don't feel the same. Because I do. I was just going to wait until he was older... ugh! this isn't the time to think about that!'

"I say we let him take the risk." Nick said, "Also..." he threw a backpack to Logan who stood up to catch it. " Give these to my brother. They're books I think he might enjoy, and some other stuff I've been working on and need him to test out for me."

"Yes." Logan put it over his shoulder. "I can do this for you."

"Fine." Brad replied, "Will you go back from here?"

"I ..." Logan swallowed as the Death Eaters were let in. "I promised Alek I would return home to him as often as I could."

* * *

Alek was bawling when Logan ran into his room.

"Calm down, Alek." Logan laughed, "I'm home."

Alek slammed into him and went on tip toe to kiss him again. Logan gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then dried Alek's eyes.

"I stopped to do a little shopping. " He ran fingers through Alek's hair and lead him back to the bed. " Nick sent you some books and other things he wants tested. Turns out to be some Muggle toys games he's made work here in our world." he sat on the bed with the boy. The adults all sighed in relief they'd been trying to calm Alek since 9 o'clock. "So I thought I'd pick you up a few things myself."

"Presents?" Alek sniffled, "For me?"

"Yep." Logan laughed smiling at the boy. He reached into the shopping bag he was carrying. "Nick sent you a Muggle DVD player but forgot DVD's so I picked up some that kids your age watch in the Muggle world. Everything from Anime to Superheroes. " He layed out a bundle of DvD's by the Tv at the bottom of the bed and enlarged them. "I got a DVD shelf. " He moved it to the wall at the end of the bed and enlarged it then sent the DvD's flying to it. Alek's eyes were huge and shaking. " He sent you a Muggle Game boy the Original non color because that's all he can get working right now but he forgot games so I found a store that sells them and picked some up. And some more books. Mine cover Muggle history."

"Cool!" Alek's eyes were shining. "All this for me?"

"Yep." Logan beamed he set the gameboy and case that he'd put the case in, he'd made it magic so all the games would fit, in the drawer on the bedside table. "But it's late now and you should be in bed." He grabbed a wolf plushie and gave it to Alek then turned on the Glow Ball and tucked Alek in. "You should be in bed."

"NO!" Alek grabbed his arm. "I wont! You'll leave again and this time you'll get hurt!"

"I'll lay with you for awhile." Logan lay Alek back down then tucked him back in and lay on the blankets holding him. "But I have to get back to the school."

"Set an alarm." Alek yawned, "and stay with me."

Logan smiled as Alek snuggled close.

"Stay home."


	5. Chapter 5

Alek was not a happy camper and began wailing as loud as he could. He knew it! He'd fallen asleep and Logan had left and was now being tortured by his brothers !

"Alek!" Harry sat on the bed and pulled the boy into his lap. "Alek, Logan is at the school. He's teaching Alek. He's fine. " Alek calmed into soft sniffles. "He'll come see you later, honey. It's time for class now though. Remember , Remus, Sirius and I are home schooling you? "

Alek nodded and dressed following him downstairs to breakfast. He was given a Nutrient Potion and told to eat as much as he wanted but not to make himself sick. Alek had eaten slowly but had actually , for the first time he could remember, eaten until he was full.

Then he was in a study. Remus was his first teacher. He was teaching Hogwarts subjects and quickly found out that Alek was just as smart as his parents were. After lunch Harry took over . He was shown to a dueling room inside the house and lessons began. Alek was amazed by how Harry combined magic with fitness. Alek quickly tired out which caused Harry to say they would be working on his fitness . After dinner Alek began bawling again. He wanted Logan.

It was at that point that Severus and Logan came through the fire. Logan instantly held Alek and calmed him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Logan said, holding the boy to him. " Lore wanted to talk to me. Don't worry I'm fine. Now tell me all about your day. Did you enjoy it?"

"I sure did." Alek said, "Remus taught me Transfigurations today. It was really hard then he explained it in a way that made it sound like it was the simplest thing in the world and I got much better after that. Then we had History Class I really liked that one. Then we did a little Herbology in the yard. Then Arithamancy and Runes! And I learned about Care! It's really fun! Then Harry and I dueled ! He's teaching me DADA and Charms! It was really fun but really tiring. So now I have a training schedule." He happily clung to Logan's arm beaming up at the man. "Sirius is supposed to teach me edict and all about Houses and stuff like that." Alek frowned, "But no one can teach me Potions. They all said they stink at it. " he suddenly began pulling on Logan's arm. "Teach me Potions! Teach me! Teach me!"

Logan looked at the 11 year old with love in his eyes.

"Okay." he chuckled, "I'll teach you potions. " Alek cheered. "We'll start right now. I'm supposed to help brew some potions for the Hospital Wing we can do your lesson while I do that." he looked around. "Where's the Lab?"

Sirius looked up from what looked like a guide of what he was planning to teach. He stood and went to the blank wall where a door should have been to lead outside. He placed his hand on it and it opened.

"Here, first things first you might want to clean it out. " he chuckled, "No one's been in there for over 60 years. Have at it, Snape, boys. It should let you in now too."

* * *

Severus, Alek and Logan were in awe when they walked in to the room.

"This place needs cleaned!" Alek stated ruefully. "We'll need brooms, mops , ..."

"All we need are wands." Severus corrected. "Time to learn some Charms."

Alek was soon practicing Cleaning Charms. Severus and Logan were doing the same. They weren't even going to tackle the Potions or ingredients stored in the lab until they made sure the room was habitable . Alek was soon catching spiders, using magic, and sealing them in a jar that provided air for them. His excuse was they'd make good ingredients . Both men agreed with that and began helping. Harry also go a crash course in care.

The three of them evacuated the lab. Severus shooting jets of water over his shoulder.

Logan tackled Alek to the ground and Severus dove out of the way as fire followed them out of the room. Harry , Remus and Sirius helped them to their feet.

"Who the hell keeps a fire crab in a Potions Lab?!" Severus bellowed, "That thing almost fried us!"

"I'm sorry!" Alek cried, a little too in shock to actually be crying. " All I did was uncover the fire place. I didn't know it was spelled to always be lit and that a fire crab was in there."

"It's not your fault." Severus sighed. "We just have to take care of it. Remus and I will handle it you just stay out here. "

"It's late. " Harry stated, "You two take care of it while Alek goes takes his shower and gets ready for bed!"

Alek blinked but nodded. He hoped Logan was still there when he went to bed. He hated that he couldn't see Logan as often as he wanted to now that he was scared that Logan wouldn't come back to him. He hated that Logan had taken the job of spying on his brothers . But he couldn't hate Logan no matter what. He loved Logan.

* * *

Alek beamed brightly when he saw Logan waiting for him on his bed already ready for bed. He was spending the night again! Alek wanted to cheer instead he jumped on to the bed and curled up close to him. Logan chuckled and wrapped and arm around him. He covered them up and began to read from the Potions journal in his hand.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Alek asked in a scared voice. "I got scared this morning."

"I'll wake you before I leave. " Logan chuckled, he set the journal aside and turned out the lights. The stars lit up. Logan slid down into the bed and held Alek from behind. "I'm sorry , Alek . I really am. I don't like to make you worry and cry but I have to do this. I'm the only one who can. I swear I'll come home to you as often as I can. "

"You'll spend nights with me?"

Logan chuckled.

"If you mean will I sleep here with you every night then I can only promise that I'll try."

Alek sighed he guessed that was the best he could really hope for at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Alek woke to Logan shaking him.

"I have to leave now." He said, he bent over Alek and pressed a kiss to his lips and stood up again. "I'll see you tonight, Alek."

"Love you, Logan." Alek mumbled.

"Love you too, Alek."

He tucked Alek back in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Only to stand up and see Harry staring at them. Logan quickly left the room.

"He's 11." Harry said once on the floor below. "I am allowing you to sleep with him because I don't want him freaking out but the kissing."

"Nothing more than a peck and an 'I love you' . " Logan assured the father. " I will explain to Alek that it's wrong until he's older." then he sneered as they entered the kitchen and he walked over to the floo. "But last time I checked it was the father's responsibility to teach their sons about the Brooms and the Cauldrons."

"Whaz da Broom an' da Cauldrons?" They all looked to see Alek in his black footies rubbing his eyes.

"We'll talk later." Harry got his son up to the table. "It's just a talk I have to have with you because you are a big kid now and need to know."

"Oh, okay." Alek said then waved to Logan. "Come home safe please."

Logan nodded and flood to Hogwarts wishing more than anything he could stay.

* * *

Alek's face was burning as the three men in the House told him exactly what the Broom and Cauldron was.

"So this is a sex talk?!" Alek broke in and they nodded, "I've read books that explain that kind of stuff because my brothers get really weird sometimes and I didn't understand why. That's why I knew to tell you they didn't do that. So please stop."

"Sorry, puppy." Sirius said, "We are going to keep at this until you understand everything. So ask as many questions as you want. "

"Is this because I've been kissing Logan and he's been sleeping with me?" They all three nodded. "He holds me but our clothes stay on the whole time and it's just a peck it's not like we're really kissing."

That backed up what Logan said but they wanted to make sure Alek understood everything they were trying to tell him.

* * *

"LOGAN!" Alek bawled slamming into him as he came out of the fire. Logan noted Alek's face was still burning. "Uncle Padfoots being weird! And everyone is scarring me!"

Logan glared around the room at everyone as he hugged Alek to him.

"A simple sex talk turns into you three scarring him!" Severus snorted behind them."What?" Logan demanded.

"You don't let these three give that lesson or they'll scar the poor boy." Alek nodded rapidly. " I had to sit Harry down and explain it because Lupin talks more to animal mating and Black uses ghostly images. "

"That's terrible!" Logan raged, " How did you two even get custody to raise a child?!" he hugged Alek closer to him. " and what did Harry do?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." Alek replied, "Can we make Potions now so that I can try and forget about it?"

"We still have some cleaning to do." Logan said softly rubbing Alek's back. " but we can do that and talk a bit shall we?"

Alek smiled at the man and nodded.

They went into the lab to start sorting and disposing of the potions already in the room.

* * *

"Alek, honey, they were only trying to help you understand that we can't do anything until you are older."

"I know that!" Alek huffed, "When I'm 14?" he asked innocently.

Logan snickered. He could feel they were being watched.

"The age of consent is indeed 14." Logan sighed, "But I'm not into little kids so..."

"I wont be a little kid when I'm 14!" Alek protested.

"You'll still be too young for me."

"When I'm 15?" Alek whined, thinking this wasn't fair. 14 was the age of consent he should be able to be with his Logan at 14.

"Alek." Logan sighed, "I was thinking at least 16."

Alek huffed but didn't say anything as he kept working. They worked in silence for awhile.

"Will you still sleep with me?" Alek asked in a whisper. " I'm still scared you wont come back to me."

"For awhile." Logan replied, "Just until you get used to being here and trust others to take care of you when you get scared."

"Okay." Alek mumbled, weakly."I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Logan chuckled again.

* * *

"We go through all that work and Logan gets him to agree just by stating the problem" Sirius whined pulling at Severus' sleeve as said man tried to grade papers. "It's not fair."

"I think it's very fair." Severus sighed, "Sirius I'm trying to work."

"I don't care!" Sirius whined, "Play with me!"

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "MY SON IS IN THE NEXT ROOM AND CAN PROBABLY HEAR YOU! YOU WILL NOT DO THAT OR SAY ANYTHING TO THAT NATURE UNLESS IN YOUR OWN ROOM!"

They heard giggling from the Potions room.

Severus smirked while Sirius pouted and Remus fell off the table bench laughing.

* * *

They were eating when an owl landed on the table.

"That's Nick's owl." Alek said , Logan grunted as Alek slammed into him and climbed into his lap. Logan sighed and hugged him as he reached for the letter the owl was holding. The owl allowed him to take it. Nipped Alek's ear and flew off. "What's it say?"

"8:00." Logan said, he set Alek aside. "I have to go to make it on time. "

He kissed Alek's lips and left . He'd seen the tears in Alek's eyes. He wanted to get out of there before he gave into Alek and stayed. As soon as he got outside he Apperated to Riddle Manor.


End file.
